tmnt2012fansidefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Baxter the Fly
Baxter the Fly ist die 6. Episode von Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Mikey2014). Handlung Die Folge beginnt in Baxter Stockmans Labor: Shredder und Rocksteady betreten den Raum: Shredder: Deine Mutanten sind schwach Storchman! Baxter (ängstlich): Meister Shredder! Shredder: Heute wird dein schlimmster Alptraum wahr! Baxter: Meine Mutation? Shredder: Da hast du richtig geraten. Nun zündet Shredder denn Countdown für das das Mutagenhalsband dann explodieren die Glaser mit dem Mutagen, thumb|Baxter als Mutant er ist voller Mutagen und verwandelt sich in einen Fliegenmutanten: Rocksteady: Haha Bradford hatte recht! Er hat sich in ein mieses Insekt verwandelt. Shredder: Genug du Produkt einer Fliege! Stockman bringen sie mir die Panzer der Turtles! Baxter: Ja Meissster Shredder! Theme Song Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! Turtles count it off! One, Two, Three, Four! Turtles! Mutant chain reaction Turtles! Never let us down Turtles! Ninjitsu action Turtles! It's a shell of a town! Turtles count it off! ONE! Leonardo's always in control TWO! The wise guy is Michelangelo THREE! Donatello, he's the brains of the bunch FOUR! Count on Raphael to throw the first punch! (Agent Bishop, Baxter Stockman (In einem Exoskelett), Kraang-Subprime und Hun erscheinen) '''I love bein (I love bein') I love bein' a Turtle! Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! Turtles count it off! One, Two, Three, Four! Turtles! There's no one better Turtles! (Shredder) "Watch out for Shredder!" Turtles They're like no others Turtles! Those teenage brothers One, Two, Three, Four! One, Two, Three, Four! Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! Kategorie:Selbsterfundene Episoden Kategorie:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Mikey2014) Kategorie:Von Mikey2014 Erstellte Seiten Hauptteil Währenddessen Laufen die Turtles auf den Straßen New Yorks zum Gullideckel doch bevor sie ankommen werden sie von Baxter mit Schleim beschossen: Leo: Wär ist das? Baxter: Ich werde Sssshredder eure Panzer liefern. Mikey: Dexter Bockman? Baxter: Nein Baxter Stockman! Leo: Los Jungs zertreten wir diese Fliege! Mikey: Booyakashaa! Baxter Stockman schießt mit dem schleim auf die Turtles diese Weichen dem jedoch aus: Leo: Du hast keine Chance gegen uns Storchman Baxter: Stockman und doch die hab ich. Leo: Nein! Raph Mikey jetzt! Mikey und Raph Springen auf Stockman der das Gewicht nicht halten kann stürzt kurz darauf ab: Leo: Gute Arbeit. Raph jetzt du! Raph schlägt Baxter ohnmächtig auf einmal sehen die Turtles Rahzar und Bebop auf dem Dach: Leo: Los weg hier! Raph,Mikey,Donnie: Okay Leo. Kurz darauf im Versteck der Turtles: Splinter: Gut gemacht meine Söhne Ihr habt wieder einen Mutanten besiegt. Mikey: Danke Meister. Wir werden von Baxter Fly nichts mehr hören. Leo: Baxter Fly? Raph: Du kennst doch Mikey. Währenddessen in Shredders Versteck: Shredder: Stockman sie Produkt einer Niederen Lebensform! Ich wällte dich am Liebsten vernichten aber ich kann nicht. Baxter: Ich will mich ja nicht bessschweren aber wieso last ihr mich am Leben? Shredder: Weil du mir noch vier Mutanten erschaffen sollst wen ich zurückkere! Baxter: Wohin geht ihr den? Shredder: Nach Japan! Ende Kategorie:Selbsterfundene Episoden Kategorie:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Mikey2014) Kategorie:Von Mikey2014 Erstellte Seiten Vorkommende Charaktere Kategorie:Selbsterfundene Episoden Kategorie:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Mikey2014) Kategorie:Von Mikey2014 Erstellte Seiten